Love Knows No Boundries
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto finally get it together and start a relationship...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Ianto walked up the steps to Jack's office and knocked. He held the cup he had in his hand carefully, so as not to burn himself. He was the only other person in the Hub besides Jack.

Jack could hear Ianto's footfalls on the stairs, as he came up to the office. He smiled to himself. Was Ianto going to knock or just walk in? And just how long did he intend to stand outside the door anyway?

Ianto eventually took a deep breath and knocked twice before he walked in. "Coffee, Sir," he said with a forced smiled and walked forward placing it on the desk before Jack.

"Thank you, Ianto. Smells good. Another of your special blends?" Jack took a sip and closed his eyes. "Mmm, hits the spot." Jack leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. He frowned and then spoke. "How are you Ianto?"

"Yes, it's another one of my blends and I'm fine Sir. Thanks for asking. How are you?" He put his hands behind his back to give them something to do and looked at Jack. He hated when he looked at him like that, it was almost if he was looking into his very soul.

Jack turned his head to one side and looked Ianto over. "Fine, huh? You looked a bit down earlier. Is there something you wanna share with me?" Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. Walking around the desk, he perched on the edge of the top a few inches form where Ianto stood, fiddling with his hands behind his back. Jack smiled at his shyness.

Ianto swallowed looking at Jack, seeing how close he was. His stomach was flipping. "I'm fine, Sir," he answered. He could feel his heart racing and swallowed again. "If that's it, Sir, I should get back to work."

"Stay a while, I need a little company." Jack walked to the door and looked out. "Everyone has gone home. Why are you still here? I told you all to go home an hour ago."

Ianto wanted desperately to leave. He turned to watch his boss. "I uh... there was some work needed to be done in the archives… filing. There is always stuff that needs doing down there," he added with a mutter. Truth was he had nothing to go home too, no one waiting for him, so he would rather work.

"Are you telling me the truth, Ianto Jones? I think not. You're like me, no one's home." Jack leaned forward, their noses almost touching. He could feel Ianto's breath on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I was wondering, maybe a little light refreshment. What do you say? Dinner. Bellini's. Now?"

Ianto was holding his breath and he had his eyes closed so it took him a moment to realise Jack wasn't that close to him anymore. He slowly opened them. "Yep, that would be great," It came out as more of a whisper.

"On me, of course." Jack sat back down behind his desk. "Just have a few more reports to sign and we can leave in about, oh…" Jack checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes and counting, Sir." He used that excuse and quickly left. He walked down to the archives, went in and shut the door leaning against it. He let out the breath he'd been holding and tried to calm down his racing heart. He hated the way Jack could effect him like that.

Jack went to the window and watched Ianto's quick exit. Did he feel the same way as Jack did? He'd get around to that question tonight, hopefully.

Jack had loved Ianto since that very first meeting, though he'd never admit it to even himself.

Ianto was waiting at the bottom of the steps to Jack's office, exactly ten minutes after he had left. He felt less flushed now. The glass of whiskey he had just downed, possibly could of helped. He stood patiently and waited for Jack.

"Is that whiskey I can smell, Ianto Jones?" Jack tutted. 'Dutch courage.' He smiled, taking one of Ianto's hands in his. "I don't bite... not on the first date anyway." There, he'd said it... the 'date' word.

Ianto flinched when he mentioned the whiskey. **Damn it** He would be more careful next time. Then he said it _date_. Was this a date? Were they on a date? What the hell did that mean? Ianto didn't know what to say, so just remained silent and let him hold his hand.

"Are you as confused right now as I am? Hell, I shoulda done this weeks ago." Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips. "Months ago!"

Ianto was about to answer when he kissed him and his breath caught. He had dreamt about doing this since he started working for him. He returned the kissed, caught up in the moment.

Jack put his arms around the younger man, drawing him closer. When they parted, Jack could feel the heat coming from the younger man. He was intoxicating.

Ianto opened his eyes to look at Jack, he didn't try to stop his heart from racing. He was sure Jack had always known what effect he had on him. "Wo..." he couldn't even finish.

Jack smiled, brushing a hand along Ianto's jaw line. "You are one sexy creature, Ianto Jones. You drive me crazy, and I love you so much... you take my breath away."

Ianto looked at him and he was sure he'd heard it wrong. How could someone like Jack love him. "You... you love me?" he stuttered.

"From the moment I set eyes on you." Jack looked away for a moment. "I know I've done some really bad things. I know I've hurt you, but it was all for your own good. I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that, don't you?" Jack searched Ianto's face for any sign of mistrust or disgust.

All that was in Ianto's eyes were confusion but most of all love. "I love you, too," he said, inhaling Jack's sweet scent, "You're all I can think about."

Jack smiled, his heart filled with love. "You complete me, Ianto. I have never loved anyone the way I love you." He moved closer. "Stay tonight… please."

Ianto felt him move closer again and even though he was scared of the unknown, he nodded. He knew Jack would look after him. "Okay." He nodded again.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you, okay?" He wanted Ianto to know that it wasn't just about sex. He wanted to share the secrets of the night with him, but on his terms.

"Okay." he was glad he had said that. He loved him, he really did, but he didn't know if he was ready for everything that bought with it. Ianto lifted his head up finding Jack's lips and kissed him again.

Jack found himself drifting off to a magical place with this Welshman in his arms. He didn't want the night to end. Didn't want anyone else intruding into their special place. He wanted Ianto to himself for the rest of the young man's life, however long that might be. Jack was going to be selfish, and keep him all to himself.

Ianto didn't even feel himself being steered back up to Jack's office and taken down to Jack's bunk. He was so lost in this world. His world. His world with Jack. He hadn't felt like this for so long. He felt so alive right now.

Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket and placed it over the overstuffed chair. Then he loosened his tie, watching to see if Ianto felt nervous. "We can go out for something to eat later, if you'd like."

Ianto nodded and let Jack undress him. He felt light headed. He felt so happy, so alive. It felt like a dream. They always turned out to be dreams. He lifted a hand and put it on Jack's waist.

Jack's eyes never left Ianto's face. Never once made him feel used, inferior. He undid Ianto's waistcoat, slipping it from his shoulders, then started on the maroon shirt. How he loved that shirt.

Every time Jack's fingers brushed his skin, it was a like a spark of electricity shooting through his body. It made his hair stand up. He watched Jack's face.

Jack could see the love shining in the younger man's eyes, and in no time the shirt had joined the jacket, tie and waistcoat on the chair. Jack brushed Ianto's chest, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds. "Mmm, I could eat you alive."

Ianto smiled a little. "Wouldn't be a good idea, I would only have to clean up afterwards anyway." he took Jack's hand.

Jack laughed. "Yep, you would, and I'm a messy eater." Jack let Ianto slip his braces off of is shoulders, loving the feel of the young man's hands on his body. "Mmm, feels good. Don't stop. I have way too many clothes on right now."

Ianto smiled and started to undo his shirt, his fingers slipping because of his nerves. He wasn't nervous about what he was doing, just the situation. He couldn't believe it was happening. Ianto finally got his shirt off and his eyes were on Jack's chest.

"Breath Ianto," Jack said and laughed, taking one of Ianto's hands and kissing it. "It'll be okay. you'll see." Jack watched as Ianto pulled down his fly and undid the button.

Ianto let Jack's trousers fall to the floor and he stepped towards him and kissed him again, He smelt so damn good. Where as before, he would always walk away after being so close to him, but not this time. Jack was his. He kissed down his jaw, his arm around his waist.

Jack let Ianto push his trousers down and stepped out of them. He wanted to show Ianto just how much he loved and trusted him. Jack didn't love this deeply that often, and never with an earth man. He wanted this to last forever. Didn't want anything or anyone to come between him and this vision of beauty before him. He closed his eyes, feeling Ianto's hand against his skin. It was magical.

Ianto was happy to stay in this moment, he didn't want it to end. Feeling his heart beat against his chest, he felt himself be pulled down onto the bed, but he managed not to break the kiss.

Jack pulled Ianto down into a sitting position on the bed. He didn't want to move too fast. Didn't want to scare his Ianto away. They continued to kiss. It was soft, sensual, passionate. It was long, wet and their tongues battled for control.

Ianto had imagined this for so long, what Jack's kiss would feel like. What his skin would feel like against his own. How it would feel to be with him… naked. Ianto eventually pulled back, his forehead resting against Jack's. Hhe breathed deeply.

Jack took in Ianto's scent. He would remember this for the rest of his life. Long after Ianto was gone, he'd remember. Parting, Jack bent down, taking Ianto's shoes and socks off, then he kissed each foot.

Ianto giggled and then quickly cleared his throat. " Sorry, I'm ticklish," he bit his lip watching him. He was being so gentle with him, so careful.

"I learn more about you each passing minute." Jack released his feet, moving

up the bed to capture his lips with his again. The fell backwards onto the pillow. Jack sighed.

Ianto noticed, but didn't say anything. He had been learning about Jack's moods as he went along. They were complicated. Ianto moved close to him. Jack was so warm, so tender, "Is something wrong?" he looked up at him

"I have never had feelings like this before. I've loved, yes, but not like this. Not so... deeply, so intense." Jack wondered if it would last. It was Ianto's first encounter with a man after all.

Ianto smiled resting his head on the pillow next to Jack's. "Oh," he muttered and kissed his temple. "I feel the same way," he said and put an arm over his chest.

"We can stay like this, it's okay. I know you might feel a little uneasy being naked." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head.

Ianto nodded thankful that he understood,. He did just want to stay like this, with him. He hoped he wouldn't wake up back in his flat on his own. Ianto fought sleep for the next couple of hours, not wanting it to wake up in his flat…alone again.

Jack finally succumbed to sleep, fighting it was useless. His eyes were heavy, but his heart was full.

Ianto saw that Jack had fallen asleep, so with his head just above Jack's heart listening to his heartbeat, he followed suit, safe in his lover's arms and his heart.

Jack opened one eye and smiled. Ianto had fallen for his 'I'm asleep' routine. He was now lightly snoring in Jack's arms. Jack kissed the top of his head and fell asleep for real this time

Ianto slept until the morning. When he woke up, he didn't open his eyes just moved a little and smelt Jack underneath him and smiled. He was still there it wasn't a dream, he opened his eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," said Jack, brushing a stray strand of hair off of Ianto's forehead. "Sleep well?"

Ianto looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "I did, I slept really well." and he had, In fact, he hadn't slept that well since well, since Lisa.

"I'm glad. You look a lot happier, I must say." Jack changed position, leaning on his elbow above Ianto. "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. But...it was for the best."

Ianto looked up at him and took a deep breath. "It's okay, I understand, I might not have at the time but I do now." He shrugged. "I owed it to Lisa to try."

Jack kissed him. "It had to be done, Ianto." His heart went out to the younger man, his blue eyes held nothing but love for Jack.

"I know," he replied and cuddled into him. "Did _you_ sleep well?" he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mmm, best nights sleep I've had in a while. I'm usually out walking most of the night." He hugged Ianto to him. "But not last night. I had company, and I slept like a log." He smiled.

Ianto smiled and turned his head to look at the small clock on the night stand. He hated to get up, but the others would be in soon. "Want a coffee?"

"Mmm, great idea. The others won't be in for another hour or so. We can have coffee. But you can take a shower first, if you like." Jack looked at Ianto and smiled. "Or we could take one together...save water."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Coffee first." he got out of bed and pulled on his trousers. "I'll go put the coffee maker on."

Jack smiled. "You know the way to my heart, Ianto." He watched as Ianto put on his trousers and climbed up the ladder to the office above. Getting out of bed, Jack put his trousers on and followed Ianto. He watched from his office and his new love turned on the coffee machine and worked a little 'Ianto Jones magic'. He was sure Ianto would try out a new blend on him today. Ianto always managed to impress him with his coffee blends. He couldn't wait. Love and pride filled his heart until he thought it would burst.

Ianto took his time concentrating on the task in hand. He was working on a new blend today. He mixed three different types of coffee beans and then waited for the machine. While he waited, he got two cups and smiled as the coffee filled them. He turned with them in his hand and walked back towards Jack's office and up the steps. He still knocked.

"Come on in. Sit," said Jack pulling out a chair for Ianto. Jack watched as the mug was set on the desk. "Mmm, smells good, as always." He picked up the mug and took a sip. "Arh, that _is_ good."

Ianto tipped his head a little and smiled. "Thank you." He sat down and wrapped his hand's around the coffee cup. "It is good."

"Blow your own trumpet, why don't ya," Jack smiled. "I better drop you home so you can change." He sipped his coffee. "How do you feel about telling the others?"

"Telling them about what?" he had no idea what they had between them. He knew what it was to him, but he didn't want to mess things up, if all he was to Jack was a part time shag.

Jack moved to kneel beside Ianto. "I love you and I want everyone to know that. I don't want to sneak around all the time, pretending."

Ianto looked down at him, his heart racing again. "Oh... Okay," he smiled a little. "Well I don't know. Do we just tell them?"

"I think it's best. Don't want Tosh barging in when we're, er, kissing, do we?" Jack laughed. "I just want us to be together. No more pretending."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, me too. So, we tell them. I don't care what we tell them, we just do."

Jack was glad that Ianto was cool with the idea of telling the rest of the team that they were in love. He could just see Owen's face now... office shag Ianto was not. Never would be. Jack was in love, pure and simple. Now he had to make sure that his lover stayed safe, and Ianto wouldn't like that one bit.

Ianto sipped at his coffee looking at the wall, both his hand's wrapped around the cup enjoying the warmth it gave him. He smiled to himself, not looking at anything in particular. He was imagining the team's reactions. Tosh would be happy for him, Owen would make some quip about just being a shag and Gwen... well would she be jealous.

Jack sat in his office, looking down at Ianto. They decided it would be better if they were apart when the rest of the team finally came in to work. He imagined what they would say. _'Just the part time office shag'_ Owen would say. He never thought Jack could stick with one partner for more than a few weeks. Pot. Kettle. Black came to mind. Tosh, she'd be happy for us, Ianto in particular. Gwen, well, that was going to be hard to watch. Jack had always thought of Gwen as special., and she was, but she had Rhys after all - and Owen on occasion -. Jack had Ianto. Needed Ianto. Loved only Ianto.

After drinking their coffee, the two men quickly showered together, before dressing. Jack drove Ianto back to his flat so he could change, and then they drove back to the Hub.

Jack looked towards the sliding door as he heard voices. They're here...No! It's too early!

Ianto heard the door rolling open, his heart was racing. He took a deep breath to calm himself concentrating on making some more of his 'special' coffee. He took longer than he normally would, placing the cups on the tray and then turned towards the entrance to the Hub from the small kitchenette. He took one more deep breath and then walked out. "Morning," he said to no one in particular, sometimes he wandered if they would notice if he was there at all. Jack would, but the others probably not. But they would miss his coffee before they missed him. Yes, they'd miss his coffee. "Coffee?"

Jack stood at his window watching Gwen and Tosh as they chatted amongst themselves. He heard Ianto speak, but no one answered him. Jack felt angry. They were taking him for granted. Not anymore. Not after today, he'd see to that.

"I think Ianto asked you ladies if you'd like coffee," Jack said, smiling. Gwen smiled and nodded. Jack went back into his office and came out a few minutes later when Owen arrived. "Okay, once you get your coffee, Boardroom, please." Then Jack went back into his office. The other three members looked from one to the other and then at Ianto, who just shrugged, raising an eyebrow, just to confuse them.

Ianto handed them each of them a cup of coffee and left Jack's on the tray. He would take it up to the boardroom with him. Ianto leaned against the door, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He needed to calm down or he was going to pass out. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He wished he had eaten now. He didn't do nervous well on an empty stomach. He walked up to the boardroom and, going inside, and stood awkwardly by the door, staring down into Jack's coffee cup.

"Okay, come on in Ianto." The rest of the team sat around the table drinking their coffee. Jack was watching Ianto. He could sense how nervous he was. "I.. we have something to tell you, and it isn't open for discussion." Ianto cleared his throat. "I...Ianto and I are…" "Shaggin'" finished Owen, laughing.

"No yet," said Jack. "But we are together."

Ianto just put the coffee down by Jack and eventually he had to sit down. He felt like he was going to pass out, as he sat down next to Jack and kept his eyes on the desk. He wasn't embarrassed. He would shout it to the world how much he loved him but he was scared. They were supposed to be his friends. Since Torchwood One, they had been his only real friends, almost family and he actually cared about their opinion.

He flinched when Owen spoke. What else was he expecting from him, of course he would go there. _'Mind in the gutter'_ he thought.

Then Tosh spoke next. She looked at them both, a smile on her face " That's lovely" she said. "I'm happy for you."

Ianto actually lifted his head and met Tosh's and smiled a little at her.

Jack gave Owen a harsh looked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

Gwen didn't say anything.

"We are both committed to this relationship. I guess I've loved him for a while. Just didn't want to admit it."

Gwen looked at Jack after he spoke. "I'm really happy for you both," her words held venom.

Shivering, Ianto quickly looked away. He had heard the venom in her words and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He stood up quickly. "I better get back to work, you know, the tourist centre." He walked out of the boardroom closing the door quickly. He was glad to be out of there, to be able to breathe without being watched.

Once outside the secret door leading from the Hub into the Information Centre, Ianto unlocked it and headed straight for the outside door, opened it for a moment to let some fresh air in and cool him down..

It was typical Welsh weather - pouring down with rain and cold.. He knew it wouldn't be busy but he wished he was. He stepped outside and closed the door, the rain drenching him within seconds.

"That wasn't called for Gwen. There was never anything between us. You have Rhys. Ianto deserves to be happy and _I_ make him happy." He looked at Owen, then back at Gwen. "Please allow me to be happy, too." Jack left the boardroom and made his way to the tourist office. He couldn't see Ianto, so looked outside. Ianto was standing by the railing, drenched. "Ianto," Jack put his arm around his lover, turning him to face him. Tears fell down the young Welshman's face. "Ianto, don't let her upset you." Jack kissed the tears away. "It won't change how we feel about each other." Jack steered Ianto back inside and into the main Hub area where he got towels to dry Ianto off a bit.

Ianto let himself be steered inside when he actually wanted to stay outside. He hated the power Jack had over him. Anyone else he would of told them no, told them he wanted to stay outside, but with Jack there was no choice, it was always his way. Ianto dried his hair with a towel not really making an effort. He didn't care about being wet. He lived in Cardiff, he was used to wet clothes.

Once dry, he went back to the tourist office, followed by Jack. He sat on the high wooded stall and started fiddling with leaflets on the desk "Stop fussing I'm fine." he muttered to Jack, not looking at him.

Jack looked away just for a second, but saw Ianto close his eyes and sigh deeply. "It's gonna be hard for a few days, but we can get through this. I know we can. Be strong, Ianto.. Hang in there."

Ianto looked up at him and watched him. "I expected this. I knew Owen would come out with that. I even knew Tosh would be happy. I knew Gwen... It doesn't matter. Can I go home and grab some of my things Jack, change my clothes?"

Jack turned him so they were facing each other. "So, Gwen is a little jealous. So what? I'm with you, not her." Jack shook his head. "The whole world could disappear tomorrow, but as long as I had you, I wouldn't care. I really wouldn't. I love you that much." Jack took a step back. "Go home and change. Stay there, if that's what you want. Come in tomorrow. Think positive. Fuck them!"

Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, this had all been a bit to much to take in. He grabbed his coat and kissed Jack's cheek and then left, walking out in to the rain and disappearing around the corner.

Ianto went home and showered, then got in to jogging bottoms and an oversized t shirt and curled up on the sofa with one of his own cups of coffee and flicked on the television. The next thing he knew it was nearly 12.05 am, he must have fallen asleep. "Dammit!" He walked over to his coat and pulled his phone out stretching.

Jack was still in his office working, when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID, he smiled. "Fell asleep did we Jones?" Jack chuckled. "Want me to come over? I can be there in five."

"Yep, I fell asleep. Sorry." He sat on the arm off the sofa rubbing his face. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, before he realised he probably knew the answer already. "And yep, come on over." He glanced around realising Jack had never been to his apartment before. "Give me 15 minutes though, okay?" He needed to clean, even though the place was spotless.

"That's 15 and counting, Ianto Jones." Jack laughed. "Don't wear yourself out tidying up. I won't be looking at your apartment."

Ianto cursed mentally, he defiantly did know him too well. "See you soon Jack." He hung up and immediately got up and started tidying. Ianto didn't need to clean, the place was spotless. He was hardly here to make a mess. He just gave it a quick tidy. It was done in five minutes and Ianto went around the rooms checking. He quickly sprayed down the counter and wiped it.

Jack hung up and chuckled to himself. He really did know Ianto Jones. He could picture him now, running around his apartment, making sure every pillow was plumped up and just right. Every glass and ornament was in it's place and straight. Jack would only have eyes for him.

Ianto then got changed into tidier black trousers and a white t shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He flattened his hair down, and quickly brushed his teeth and put some aftershave on and then sat down trying to act casual.

Casual, right

Jack drove as fast as he could to get to Ianto's. He parked the SUV and made his way to the apartment. He was quite excited, as he'd never been there before. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack was outside Ianto's door in no time. He gently knocked on the door. He could hear Ianto's footfalls inside. Ianto opened the door. Jack checked out his casual, yet understated clothing.

"You look good," he said, kissing Ianto on the cheek. Ianto stepped aside and allowed Jack to enter. Ianto led the way. They walked through to the living room. Jack smiled at the neat and tidy appearance.

Ianto was a little tense. He stood in the entrance so Jack could have a look around. "Do you want a drink, water, coffee, something stronger?" he asked as her walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee's fine, thanks." He smiled, trying to put the younger man at ease. "Didn't go to too much trouble for me, did you? I'm here to see you, not your apartment." Jack looked around while Ianto was making coffee. "I love what you've done with the place. It looks..." Jack shrugged. "Nice."

Ianto smiled a little as he looked for something to describe his apartment, it was basic. He had what he needed, his couch, TV and bookcase, a bed and wardrobe. The kitchen had the most in, he enjoyed to cook to make things, it was how he escaped when he was alone at home He made a coffee for Jack and walked back out handing it to him. "It's basic but I don't need a lot."

Jack took the coffee and smelt it's rich aroma. "Mmm, just as I imagined it would smell." Putting the cup down, Jack snaked his arms around Ianto's waist. "I missed you this evening. Thought you might fall asleep. But...I guess you needed it. Gwen apologized after you left, by the way."

"Did you make her?"

Jack shook his head. "She was out of line, and she knew it." Jack picked up his cup and took a sip, his other arm still around Ianto. "Even Owen was cool with it."

Ianto watched him drink. "I'm sorry for just... walking out, it all got to much and I panicked and I needed fresh air and then I came home and fell asleep. I didn't mean to coz I was planning on just watching this show I like and then texting you around 7 to see if you wanted dinner. I was even going to cook for you. I'm sorry," he rambled on.

Jack put his cup down and took Ianto's face in his hands. "Hey, slow down. It's okay. I understand." and he did. "I know it's not easy for you. It's all new. Take your time. There's no rush. I know you love me and that I love and adore you." Jack smiled. "We have time, Ianto. Go at your own pace, please. Tell me if I'm going to fast for you." They kissed. "I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to." He smiled.

Ianto looked at him, his eyes he had noticed them the first time he had seen him, so startling, so honest when he looked at him. Full of love. He felt his stomach flip. "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed him again resting his head on his shoulder. "For everything"

Jack returned the kiss. "I should be thanking you. I am what I am because of you. You touched my soul, I know that now. The first time I saw your face, I knew that I'd fall in love with you, but you were also straight. A no-no for me." Jack stepped back, to take in Ianto's form. "You are beautiful, Ianto, and you just don't see it. You think you're plain, acceptable. To me you're much, much more. I get tongue tied when I look at you. My heart beats faster. I smile more...because of you."

Ianto smiled a little. "I couldn't even breath around you. I was sure you knew the effect you had on me, when you would lean in to look at something or call me in to your office. It would leave me tongue tied and I would feel like I was going to pass out. I thought you were just playing at flirting. I always needed to get out of there before I did something stupid. But even now, you know how I feel and I know how you feel, my heart's still racing. My stomach still flips. I still get light headed." As a demonstration he took Jack's hand and lay it above his heart, which _was_ racing.

Jack felt Ianto's heart beating and he smiled. Taking Ianto's hand, he placed it against his chest. There they stood for a few minutes, each with a hand on the other's chest.

"Looks like we both have the same effect on each other." Jack smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ianto stood there feeling Jack's heart beat under his hand. He couldn't believe that he had this kind of effect on Jack. He'd heard stories, read things in the archives about Jack. He knew Jack loved him but he didn't understand why. After all, he was Captain Jack Harkness, he could have anyone. "Wow"

"Wow, is right." Jack walked Ianto into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Jack sat sideways so he could face Ianto. "There are a few things I ought to tell you about me." He took a deep breath. "I have a daughter, and grandson. I don't see much of them. Alice doesn't like me to be around Stephen. He thinks I'm his Uncle," Jack smiled sadly. "She doesn't want him to see that I don't age. That he couldn't handle it. I suppose it's true. But...I miss them." He touched Ianto's face. "I lose people I love and it hurts. It never gets any easier. But it always happens."

Ianto sat watching him and he listened in silence. His heart broke for Jack, when he told him about Alice. He really wished that it could different for him. As an after thought, Ianto thought that it should bother him, that the man he loved had a grandson, but it didn't, it really didn't. "Okay." he said softly and took his hand.

"I have been married a couple of time, but Alice is my only child. Her mother died of cancer in 1987." Jack sipped his coffee. "Maybe I'll try something a little stronger, if you don't mind."

Ianto nodded and getting up, walked in to the kitchen and pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey. Then he got one glass down and carried them back in and poured Jack a glass. Leaving the bottle on the table, he turned back to him.

Jack drank the whiskey down in one. Placing the glass on the coffee table, he poured himself another. "I've loved before, you know that. But I've never loved enough to want that person to live forever, like me. Not until now. You're that person, Ianto." He took a sip of the whiskey. "But it will never be, and that hurts, here." He tapped his chest. "I want so much for us. But...who knows. Torchwood is a hard taskmaster."

Ianto watched him. He didn't know what it was like for Jack to go through what he had. He himself lost Lisa and that had nearly ripped him apart. But Jack had lost some many people he loved. Ianto wasn't naïve. He wasn't stupid enough to think he was going to live into his 60's. Hell, he would be lucky if he reached 30 working for Torchwood. Before Jack he expected that, almost welcomed it but now it scared him.

Jack watched the emotions play over Ianto's beautiful, young face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You just need to know a few things about me. I feel I keep too much bottled up inside, and it's good to let it out." Jack watched Ianto. "I know you don't think we'll have a lifetime together. I'd be naive if I thought that. But we can be happy together, I know we can. I want to give you the life you never dreamed of. I want to make you happier than you ever thought possible...because I can."

Ianto looked at Jack his eyes focusing and he listened to his words and he didn't doubt it for a second. "I know and your not upsetting me. I'm just thinking." He leaned over and put his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I want to spend the rest of your time on earth just loving you. I want everything for you. I want nothing for me, but your love." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "When we go into work, we'll hold our heads high, and we'll tell them how we feel. I don't care anymore. My priority is you."

Ianto nodded and smiled. " Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We'll do that. I love you so much."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "You wanna stay the night? Pointless going back to the Hub now."

They slept in Ianto's double bed, arms around each other until morning.

"We better get ready for work. No sneaking around. I'd hate that." Jack put his glass in the sink and turned back to look at the younger man. "I know it's gonna be strange at first, everyone knowing, but you'll get over that, you'll see."

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at him. "Well they know now, right? What's the worst that can happen?" he walked over to the sink and washed the glass then dried it and put it away and turned back to Jack.

Jack laughed. "Gwen is gonna get used to it." Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "You do know I never slept with her, don't you? It ...never went that far. I admit, I did feel something for her. But when I was on the Valiant, all I could think about was you." He let Ianto's hand go and walked to the living room door, his back to Ianto. "You were all I could think about, night and day. Coming back to you." Jack turned. "Only you. I had to say all of you. You see that, don't you? I couldn't play favourites. Not when I didn't know how you felt about me." He eyes the young Welshman.

Ianto walked over to him and put his arms around his waist. "Jack, I understand, I understand all of this. You don't need to tell me all of this. It's a fresh start, that's all I need to know. If you love me and I know you do."

"I have never loved anyone...anyone, the way I do you. I never will again." He pulled Ianto into him. "I can't bare the thought of losing you. It's too painful." He kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Then don't think about it." Ianto kissed him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Ianto stripped off his clothes, down to his boxers and watched as Jack did the same. He got into bed, his eyes following Jack every where. He was just perfect. Like a God. His God. Ianto moved over to him. When he got into bed he smiled. 'Perfect'

Jack had to smile back. He noticed Ianto watching his every move. He was gonna put on a good show for the beautiful Welshman. One that he'd never forget.

Jack pulled back the cover and got in beside Ianto, pulling him into his arms. "Mmm, I have dreamed about this moment."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so relaxing. Something about his heartbeat could make his own racing heart slow. "Getting another half naked Torchwood operative into bed with you, Captain?" he looked up at him as he said it.

"Another? I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ianto Jones." Jack frowned.

"I work in the archives Jack. I read people's reports. I know I'm not the first and won't be the last Torchwood operative you have in your arms," he said, smiling a little.

"But I never loved any of them the way I love you, Ianto. I can't remember when I ever loved this deeply." Jack touched Ianto's cheek with his fingertips. "I want this to last forever, but I know that can't be."

Ianto never knew how to answer Jack when he said things like that, so he didn't answer. He put his head back down on his chest thinking about what he had just said. Ianto felt a pang of something, was it jealousy? Maybe it was. Maybe he was jealous that he couldn't have Jack for as long as he wanted. Maybe he didn't believe that Jack loved him like he said he did. He hadn't always been truthful. He sighed quietly.

"I know what's goin' on in that mind of yours and you're wrong. I do love you. Have loved you since the night we first met. I have grown deeper in love since the Brecon Beacons. I didn't say anything...well, because you were straight. I thought you might take offence at any forwardness, on my part." He waited for any response, there was none so he continued. "I will love you for as long as you're alive. I will honour you with my body and give you my heart and soul. All I ask from you is that you trust me with our heart."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I do trust you. Everyone has a past, I just have to live with that," he answered, looking at Jack. "I'm sorry, all this is just so new to me, it's going to take me a while."

Jack sighed and kissed his button nose. "I know. I understand, too. But don't be sorry. Take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you."

Maybe this could work, maybe they could be happy together. It could work. anything was possible.

Ianto closed his eyes and like he usually did, inhaled Jack's sweet scent and fell asleep with his arm over him.

Jack lay awake for most of the night. He rarely slept. Usually he'd be out walking around the Bay or down to the City Centre. He couldn't do that, not with Ianto beside him. He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Ianto was wake at 5 and he sat up quickly as if something woke him up. He looked over at Jack and climbed out of bed, walking into the bathroom. That dream had scared him. Freaked him out. It wasn't the first time he dreamt of Jack, but it wasn't a nice one. He leaned over the sink, splashing cold water over his face.

Jack felt Ianto move off him and get out of the bed. He sensed rather than saw him go to the bathroom. Concerned, Jack got up and followed him. "Ianto, are you okay?" Ianto didn't answer. Jack turned the younger man to face him, putting his thumb under his chin so their eyes met.

Ianto looked at him and blinked a couple of times then nodded. "I'm fine." He took a deep breath and pulled away, splashing his face with cold water again, before drying off with a towel. "Just a bad dream."

Jack let him turn from him, but he wasn't going to let it rest. "Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener, you know." He tried to laugh it off.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. Forgotten it now anyway." He lied. "Want a coffee?" There was no chance he was going to go back to sleep now.

Jack sighed. "You don't have to keep things from me, Ianto. I'm here for you."

Ianto didn't respond.

Jack turned and left the bathroom, going into the living room. He got out the whiskey and poured himself a glass, sitting on the couch to drink it.

"It's five am and your drinking whiskey?" Ianto muttered, watching him from the door. "There are going to be things I'm not going to tell you, Jack. I'm sorry that's just me. It's how I've been brought up. It's going to take a while for me to change."

Jack shrugged, taking a long drink. "I don't want you top change, and it makes no difference what time it is, I needed a drink." Jack turned the glass in his hand. "I know you have some secrets, we all do. I don't want you to tell me them all." Jack looked at Ianto. "But if you're in my arms, and you have a bad dream, I wanna know about it. Is that too much to ask? If it is," Jack shrugged again, looking into the glass, "I'm sorry, I worry about you."

Ianto took the glass off him and sat down in his lap. "It was a nightmare about you. I don't remember what about." He really didn't. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think bad of me."

Jack closed his eyes, a tear forming at the corner of each eye. "How could I think badly of you. I love you." He kissed those beautiful lips. "I never want to be the cause of nightmare, just sweet dreams." Jack held his lover close. "Let's go back to bed."

"Okay," he nodded, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He could never get back to sleep. He took hold of Jack's hand and stood up, kissing it. "And I love you, too."

Jack led Ianto back into the bedroom and they got into bed and laid down. Neither would sleep, but they could hold each other. Feel their hearts beating as one and relax before getting ready for work.

Ianto lay in his arms staring at the ceiling feeling the start of a migraine coming on, so he closed his eyes and turned his head into Jack's chest, hoping that would help before he had to get up for work.

Jack felt Ianto tense in his arms, then relax as he buried his face in his neck. Jack could only wonder at what was going on in his lover's head. He hoped Ianto would open up to him before the nightmare returned.

Ianto managed to fall asleep, his face on Jack's warm chest, his legs curled up against him. He didn't hear the alarm when it went off. Ianto didn't want to get up. He didn't feel well. Even a thought like that was strange to him.

Jack heard the alarm. He must have fallen asleep. Ianto didn't move, but he knew he was awake. "Ianto?" No answer. "We need to get up."

"I don't want to," he muttered and buried his head under the blanket. He actually didn't want to get up, and he did feel ill.

Jack laughed, thinking that Ianto was just playing around, but something in Ianto's body language told him different. "Ianto?"

Ianto took a deep breath, he had never missed a day at Torchwood, and he wouldn't now. He sat up "I'm up," he forced a smile. " Coffee?"

"Do we need to talk? If you're not feeling up to it."

"What?" he looked at him. "I'm just tired, I'll be fine once I've had a coffee." He got out of bed and pulled a hoodie on and walked into the kitchen flicking the light on, flinching at it's brightness.

Jack sighed, he'd said the wrong thing again. Getting up, he followed Ianto into the kitchen. "I know you're tired. We both could use more sleep." He watched Ianto prepare the coffee. Enough was enough, he grabbed Ianto's arm, making him spill coffee over the counter top. "Talk to me, please."

Ianto scowled at the spilt coffee and started cleaning it up. "What, Jack? What do you want to talk about? I just want coffee!" He turned to look at Jack, dishcloth in his hand. "I'm tired, we have to go to work, there is nothing to talk about."

Jack stepped back, looking at the man in front of him. He was seeing another side to Ianto Jones. A side he wasn't sure if he liked. "Then maybe you should take the day off and get some rest." Jack went back into the bedroom and quickly dressed. "I don't wanna see you in work today." Then he was gone.

Ianto watched him go and he sunk down to the kitchen floor, the dishcloth still in his hand.

What had just happened? His heart raced. He went to get up to go after Jack, but his head felt like it was in a strong grip, he lay down on the floor pulling the hoodie up over his eyes and he lay there for hours and hours.

Jack sat in his office and thought about Ianto. He'd half expected him to walk through the sliding door at any minute. But that didn't happen. He picked up the phone and called his mobile, but it just rang. Getting worried, Jack told the team he was going to check on Ianto and left.

Putting his key in the door once he reached Ianto's flat, Jack wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Ianto was lying on the kitchen floor, curled into the fetal position. He was shaking. Picking him up, Jack held him to his chest, tears rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. I shouldn't have left." He kissed the top of his head, pulling the hoodie away from his face.

Ianto buried his head in Jack's chest tears falling. He literally hadn't been able to move. He was freezing cold. The spilt coffee was still all over the floor were it had fallen out of his hand. " Made a mess," he whispered.

Jack kissed away the tears. "To hell with the mess, that can wait. Let's get you to bed and in the warm." Jack carried him through to the bedroom and put him into bed. Taking off his own clothes, Jack got into bed beside him naked. "Gotta warm you up fast, you're freezing."

"B...been lying there all day," he stuttered.

He could hardly talk he was so cold, he shook against Jack.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't be. I shouldn't have walked out on you this morning. I half expected you to come to the Hub." Jack rubbed Ianto's back, trying to warm him up. "I'll never leave you like that again, I promise."

"I tried to come to work. I tried to follow you," he couldn't stop shaking. He felt like such an idiot. He'd always been so independent. Would of lay there until he could get up, if Jack hadn't of came and gotten him. Ianto hadn't felt this ill in a long time, and he didn't know why.

"Sshhh, it's okay. Try and sleep." Jack kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened. Jack hadn't touched Ianto intimately yet, and his hand travelled down Ianto's back to his butt. He moved his hand over the firm cheek, kissing Ianto deeper, longer, taking his own breath away.

Ianto got distracted by the kiss, he gasped pulling back from Jack. He loved him so much, but he couldn't even think straight, but he didn't want this, not now, not when he was ill.

Jack read the confusion in Ianto's eyes. "Sorry, got a little carried away. I'll put some clothes on."

"Don't go." Ianto muttered and grabbed his arm holding it tightly. "Please. I don't mind just, don't leave me."

"I wasn't gonna leave, just didn't want you thinking I just wanted to make love with you. I do, of course, but, when your ready, and you're not ready that is, and..." Jack spoke so quickly he was getting all flustered.

Ianto put a finger to his lip "Sshhh." Their roles had just completely changed he was doing the comforting. "I know."

Jack kissed the finger on his lips. "I love you, so much, I just want everything to be perfect. I know this is all strange and new to you, but I would never hurt you. I want your first time to be as good as the third or tenth." Jack laughed. "There I go, getting ahead of myself again."

Ianto closed his eyes. They were stinging because of the light. "I know Jack and it will be," he whispered.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "You are so beautiful and you don't know it." He slid down further in the bed, taking Ianto with him. It was warm and Ianto had stopped shivering.

Ianto was warm now, his head hurt but less now Jack was here. He felt content, happy, safe.

"Love you," Ianto muttered before he fell asleep.

Jack smiled, kissed the top of his love's head and closed his eyes.

Soon, he too, was asleep, dreaming of a life with Ianto beside him. A life that stretched into infinity.

When Ianto next woke, he had no problem remembering what the nightmare had been about. He looked over at Jack and breathed deeply. Was he really that insecure that he dreamt about Jack hurting him, leaving him... He sighed.

Jack looked at the clock on the nightstand, just after he felt Ianto lay his head back on his chest. It was 8.30pm. He heard Ianto sigh, and wondered if he was okay but was worried about asking him, so he kept quiet, for now.

"I had the dream again," he told Jack. He couldn't keep silence any longer. He needed to start talking to Jack. He hated it when Jack kept things from him, so could imagine what it would be like for him right now. "About you."

"It wasn't good, was it? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jack's face clouded over. "That's it, isn't it? I hurt you. Is that why you wouldn't let me make love to you this morning?"

Ianto looked at him. "It was about you," he whispered." But that's not the reason... I'm sorry." He felt bad, he sat up. "I'm sorry." He moved to the edge of the bed to get up. He wasn't ready.

Jack moved across the bed and took hold of Ianto's wrist, stopping him from leaving the bedroom. "It's okay to say no. If you're not ready, tell me. I'll understand. I'm content to just hold you and to kiss you. I won't push you into anything you're not 100% confident with." He let Ianto's wrist go. "Maybe I should leave and give you some time on your own." Jack got out of bed, not the least embarrassed to let Ianto see him naked.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me," he sighed. "In my dream you leave me, you always leave me and go with her. Please don't go back to her." Ianto stood up and looked at him. "Stay with me."

Jack grabbed him by the shoulders holding him firmly. "Go with who? I love you, I keep telling you that. There is no 'her'."

"With Gwen." He finally said, blushing. He hated how jealous he was over her, it was eating him up inside, but he wasn't blind. He had seen the chemistry between them. Seen the look Jack still gave her. Ianto couldn't help what he dreamt.

Jack let him go and stepped back. "Gwen. You think I'm in love with Gwen." Jack laughed. "You are so wrong, Ianto. We flirt a little, but I don't love her. Besides, she has Rhys." He sat down on the edge of the bed. Putting his head in his hands. He felt worn out. Ianto was wearing him out with his accusations, and they were unfounded.

"Maybe you should go," Ianto stood up and walked into the kitchen and shut the door. He looked at the mess on the floor and started cleaning it up. His stomach was turning, he needed time to think, to digest what was going on. Why he was jealous.

Jack got dressed and stood outside the kitchen door. He debated knocking and going in, but decided against it. Ianto needed time to get his head around this relationship. Maybe it wasn't what he wanted after all. Maybe Jack wasn't the love for him. A tear slipped down Jack's face as he closed the front door and headed back to the SUV and the Hub. His heart was aching and he'd only been gone a few minutes. What would it be like in a few hours when he'd have to sleep alone?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Ianto sat down at the kitchen table and put his head on his arms. What had he done? Had he just ruined everything? He had, hadn't he?

He felt the tear roll down his face and onto his arm. He stood up, walked to the bedroom and grabbed some jeans from the drawer, and pulled them on. He found an old pair of shoes, putting them on without socks. Then he went after Jack.

Ianto went straight to the Hub, not caring what he looked like. Walking through the cog door, Ianto called out. "Jack! Jack?"

Jack was down in his bunker, sitting in the over stuffed chair, thinking. He thought he'd imagined it. But when he heard Ianto's voice calling his name, he climbed the ladder to his office. He looked out. Ianto stood there in a hoodie, jeans and a pair of old shoes. Jack rushed down to him, but didn't get too close.

"Why are you here, Ianto? Is this where you want to be? With me, I mean? Tell me now, cos I'm never gonna let you go again if it is." His words came out fast.

Ianto looked at him. "I _want_ you. I want to _be_ with you for the rest of my life, however long that is. I have _never_ loved anyone like I love you." He shook his head. "I didn't think it was possible, but I'm _terrified_ , and I don't know what I'm doing here. All this is _so_ new to me." He flung his arms around to emphasis the situation. "I don't want to hurt you, Jack. I don't want to make you wait too long in case you get bored, but I love you, Jack. But I know I'm driving you crazy!" He rolled his eyes, then shut them.

Jack just stood there, listening, knowing Ianto needed to get it all out. A smile crept over his handsome feature. "I could never get bored of you, Ianto. I love you too much. It's okay to be scared. We all do at some point or another. We'll take things slow, I promise. And I'll never get bored, ever." He touched Ianto's face with his fingertips.

Ianto stepped towards Jack, put his arms around him holding him tightly. "I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry I did this. Forgive me…please?" he muttered stroking Jack's back. "Never again."

"What's to forgive?" He kissed Ianto's cheek. He looked at his watch. "It's 6.45am, let's take a shower and have some coffee. We can talk then. If you want to."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah okay," he muttered and looked down at his clothes. "I need to get changed before the others come in," he didn't care what Jack saw him look like but he didn't want the others to see him like this.

"You look like you went to a charity shop and they were out of everything," Jack laughed, "but you do look kindda cute, all the same."

They went to the main showers as the locker room was next door and Ianto's spare clothes were in there. Jack watched as the younger man dried and dressed himself. "You are one beautiful human being, Ianto Jones."

Ianto looked at him and blushed. " I guess I should say thank you." He finished buttoning up his waistcoat, feeling better now he was wearing his suit. " I didn't always use to wear suits you know"

"Would have like to have seen more of you in those tight jeans and the cute denim jacket you had on the first night we met. You looked _really_ cute that night." Jack smiled, remembering. "But you look great in a suit, I have to admit. Damn sexy, in fact."

Ianto smiled and walked over to him. " I think you would look really cute in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I may have to take you shopping now that we are an official couple." Jack smiled.

"I'll have you know, I used to wear leather and I looked good in it, too." Ianto laughed to himself.

"But, as an official couple, we can now go out to dinner together without worrying about who we bump into. So, Bellini's tonight, 8 o'clock?" asked Jack.

Ianto nodded " Yeah okay, I'll look forward to it, uh... can I finish work a little earlier today, I need to go do something." He smiled at Jack.

Jack could not resist Ianto when he looked at him that way. "Sure, just let me know before you leave. Now, coffee, please. I'm in need of your amber nectar."

"Of course." He smiled and walked up out of the shower block and up to the kitchen. Looking at his watch to see the time, he turned the coffee machine on and worked his coffee magic.

Jack walked slowly through the Hub and up the stairs to his office. It was quiet and he reflected on the events of the last day or so. He was now in a relationship. A relationship with a colleague. A relationship with a beautiful colleague, and a Welshman at that. He smiled. Happy days.

Ianto finished making the coffee and walked up to the office and knocked twice before walking in and putting the cup on Jack's desk. " My amber nectar," he said, smiled slightly at the look on Jack's face.

Jack looked up as Ianto entered the office. He watched as he put his blue and white mug before him. "Thanks. I really need that." He took a sip. "It's been a really wild ride this last day or so. I know I'm to blame, too. I shouldn't have left." He took another sip. "Sometimes, it all gets a bit too much, even for me." He confessed.

Ianto nodded. "I understand, its just been a bit hectic, I guess. But somehow I don't think that our relationship is going to be anything but hectic." Ianto smiled. "We both know how we feel, we just have to take it a day at a time."

"And I can do that, I really can. I know I sometimes make out I'm this sex junky, but I'm not. It's a front. I can wait as long as it takes for you to feel... comfortable with me." Jack took another sip of coffee. "Will you be staying here, after dinner tonight, I mean?"

Ianto smiled. "If you want me to, I will." He didn't want to sleep alone.

He didn't like what happened when he was alone. The dreams, the nightmares and he had gotten used to being with Jack. Waking up and feeling his body against his. The smell. His sweet smell.

"Yes, I will."

Jack stood and walked around to perch on the desk in front of Ianto. "Good. I'm used to you being there now. I know the bunk isn't that big, but it's okay for us, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's perfect," Ianto smiled, he didn't want to be anywhere else. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we sleep." He kissed Jack softly then the door rolled back " I'll go sort coffee."

Gwen was the first to arrive, with her cheery hello and a nod of the head. Jack smiled back and went to his desk.

Ianto put a coffee on her desk with a small smile. "Good morning Gwen." He wanted to make the effort he didn't want there to be any tension.

"Morning, Ianto. Beautiful day outside." She looked at her cup. "Thank you, looks delicious."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. If you need anything, let me know."

"How about a kiss to keep me going?" Jack's voice came from behind him. He watched Ianto as he turned to face him. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, you are usually down in the Archives all morning."

Ianto smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You'll have to think of a way to get me up here before lunchtime then, won't you?"

Jack chuckled to himself, kissing the young Welshman back. "Well, I am the boss now, aren't I? I could think of a dozen things, but..." He let the sentence trail off. "I'll call you later."

"I look forward to it." Ianto smiled and, turning on his heels, walked down to the Archives and unlocked the door walking in and shutting it behind him.

Jack sighed. The young man had really got to him in a way he never expected.

At first it was just flirting, the occasional blush from Ianto. Then Jack thought it might be a casual, office fling. But Ianto had stolen his heart away that very first day. There was no denying, he loved him with all his heart and then some.

A few hours later, or so Jack thought, "Owen," He called out, standing and walking to the door. Then he remembered, they were at lunch. Ianto was in the Archives and he was left in his office to think about his future with a certain Welshman.

Ianto sat down at the small desk he had in the archives and smiled. He was happy, he actually had his man. The man he loved. Things were looking up which often didn't happen for him. He sat back and smiled, before getting on with his work. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Captain Jack Harkness, the man who had stolen his heart.

Jack paced in his office until the rest of the team got back from lunch. He poked his head out when he heard the sliding door go back.

"Owen?" he called. "I need you to do some checks for me. Blowfish. Found floating in the Bay day before yesterday. Blood work. Thanks." He went back into his office before Owen could answer him. Next he tapped his coms in his right ear. "Ianto, I need a file. Docket number 17D-3653-FT12C. Pronto, thanks." He didn't wait for a reply but went down into the Hub and out through the sliding door to the lift.

The rest of the team watched as he went through the door. Minutes later, Jack was in the tourist office, logging on to the computer that Ianto used on a regular basis. He looked at the files and clicked on one that read 'Heart stuff.' Jack was curious. Too curious.

As he looked through the file, a sound from behind him made him turn. Ianto was stood there, a shocked look on his face. Jack sighed. "You caught me, sorry."

Ianto quickly walk up to the desk and clicked out of the file. He was upset, No more then upset, he was angry. He knew it wasn't his computer, but to go in to that when Jack obviously knew it was private… Ianto clicked the right key and deleted it. "I've got the file you wanted." He put it on the counter top for him and walked away.

"Ianto, wait."

Ianto was gone.

Jack sighed, picking up the file.

Going back into the Hub, Jack looked for Ianto. Gwen pointed to the locker room. Jack went through and down one floor. Ianto had locked himself in a cubical.

"Can we please talk? I know I shouldn't have opened that file, but I want to learn everything I can about you." Jack took a breath, "Guess I should just ask, huh?"

Ianto sighed and leaned against the wall of the cubical. "You betrayed my trust! You _knew_ that was personal, but you still looked! Can I even trust you?"

"Yes! Look, I'm sorry. I'm new at this to, you know. I didn't mean to betray your trust, you gotta believe that. I just though... family, friends, hell, I don't know. Something about the man I'm crazy about." He listened for any reply. "Help me out here, Ianto."

Ianto opened the door and looked at him. "Then you can meet my sister," he muttered, he wanted his sister to meet him though he had to warn her first.

"Okay. I'd like that. When." Jack was eager. "We can go tomorrow. Or this afternoon. You choose."

"I need to talk to her first, explain some things to her, so tomorrow, maybe. That's why I need to finish early, to go and see her."

Jack nodded. "Fine. Go now. Will you be back for dinner tonight?"

"I should be if I go now." He walked out. " I'll see you later." Ianto pecked Jack on the cheek and left heading to his sisters house.

"Ianto, I am sorry, about the computer file. Was it important?" He lowered his head then looked straight at Ianto. "I didn't read much. Just enough to know it was about...us."

"I've deleted it now, it doesn't matter, I'll see you later"

"Yeah." Jack watched him go. He looked at his right hand. He was still holding the file he asked Ianto to get for him. He read the front cover: 'File No. 17D-3653-FT12C Name: Lowland Flats Date: 1898 Status: Top Secret.

Jack opened the seal on the file and started to read it, then went back up to his office.

Owen should be doing the blood work on the Blowfish floater.

Leaning back in his chair, Jack laced his hands behind his head and sighed. How could he have been so wrong. This case was related to the Blowfish's death somehow, but he'd dismissed it earlier. He went down to speak with Owen and then spent the rest of the afternoon in his office with the door shut. He didn't hear the team leave that evening.

Ianto knocked on the door and walked in. "You're late for our date," he muttered looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Is it that time already?" Jack gathered the papers together and put them back in the file, then locked it in his bottom drawer. "Time just flew." He looked at Ianto. "Did it go okay with your sister?"

"It was long," he smiled. "Lots of questions asked, but she invited you around tomorrow, so I guess we're going over tomorrow." He smiled.

Jack stood. "Great. I can't wait to meet her. Will your brother-in-law be there, too? I don't mind." He shrugged. "Shall I take chocolates, flowers or wine?"

"Johnny wont be there." Thank God he added in his head. "And flowers, she will be chuffed."

"Flowers it is. We can stop off in Town. That place in Penarth does nice flowers." Jack moved towards Ianto. "Let me grab my coat and we can go for dinner. Booked a table for..." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes ago." They both laughed. "They'll hold it. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Ianto nodded and turned and lifted Jack's coat of the rack and held it up for him to put on. He carefully slipped it on his shoulders and took his hand.

"Come on then, I'm starving"

Jack smiled. The kid always bounced back, and he loved him more for that.

They walked through the tourist office and up to Bellini's in the Bay. Their table was still waiting for them and they were seated. Jack held Ianto's hand while they looked through the menu. "Was Rhiannon shocked, at you being with a man I mean?"

Ianto looked up at Jack over the menu. "You could say that, yep," he smiled a little In truth, her reaction was a little more loud and excitable then that. "She was… surprised."

"Surprised? He baby brother tells her he's seeing a man, and she's surprised." Jack shook his head. "Fly on the wall, comes to mind."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "She asked a lot of questions, spoke and squealed a lot. She was excited." Ianto shrugged and looked back down at the menu.

"So, no frying pans headed my way tomorrow for leading you astray?"

Ianto smiled a little more. "That I can't promise. My sister, well she is very loud and very protective. I wont be surprised if she doesn't say something that will embarrass us both."

"Ouch! Still, if I want to be with her brother, I better play by her rules." Jack smiled. "And I'm more than willing to do that to keep you and get in with your sister." He laughed and looked at the menu. The waiter came and Jack ordered Champagne.

"No thanks I'll have a coke." He smiled at the waiter, he wanted to keep a clear head, he wanted to remember today for the rest of his life so he turned back to Jack. "You can have some if you like."

"Make the champagne to go and we'll have two cokes please." Jack turned to Ianto "And to eat, I'll have Lasagne."

"The Polo pasta for me, please." Ianto handed the menu over and then turned to look back at Jack. "Thank you for this Jack."

"My pleasure. It's been a long time coming. I...take you for granted sometimes, and I wanted to make it up to you. But if I push too hard, push back, okay?"

Ianto nodded, he wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he didn't want to argue.

"So Rhi wants us to come over about midday tomorrow. The kids will be out"

Jack watched Ianto, he knew his words had confused him. "I know you don't understand what I mean." He lowered his head. "I don't want you to think I'm out for what I can get from you, I'm not. I might be your boss, but we're equal in this relationship." He looked around then took Ianto's hand in his. "I can't wait to meet your sister."

"I am sure she is excited about meeting you as well." He smiled at him holding his hand. He could feel his heart racing. He loved the effect Jack had on him, and he never wanted it to end.

The waiter brought their drinks over and the bottle. Jack thanked him. Jack looked at the hand he was holding. Smaller than his. More delicate, but masculine. How he loved those hands. Wanted to feel them on his skin...

Ianto seemed to almost sense what he was thinking and leaned over the table putting his hand on his neck and kissed him softly.

Jack smiled, a weight being lifted from his shoulder. They sensed each other's weakness and gave each other strength. "I adore you, Ianto Jones. Never stray far from me, and always love me."

"You wont ever have a problem with that Jack." Ianto sat back in his chair as the food was bought over. He thanked the waitress and picked up his fork.

Jack smiled as his food was put in front of him. "Of that, I have no doubt." They ate in comfortable silence for a while. "We gonna take your car tomorrow?"

"Properly best. Rhi is very inquisitive, she is going to grill you about everything. Family, job, house etc so just be prepared." Ianto pushed his plate away after eating half.

"Family, that'll be you and me. Job, I think not. I'll invent one. House, a bit tricky saying we'll live underground, huh? Be prepared. Yep. Boy scout I wasn't." Jack ate his meal. "You not hungry?"

"No, not really." He smiled. "I've already told her I'm a civil servant… not that much of a lie. I've told her you live in the new flats down the Bay."

"Civil servant. Good job, Ianto. Let's hope she doesn't want to pop round for tea, then," he said, then laughed. Fancy some dessert?" Jack leered at him.

"No thanks. I'm full." He smiled, not noticing the look. "Well, we do kindda work for the government…the Queen." He frowned.

"Yep, sending aliens packing. I don't think Rhiannon will wanna know the ins and outs though." He laughed.

"No I don't think it's a good idea to tell her somehow." Jack laughed too and finished his drink.

"Order dessert if you like."

"Mmm, hope she's not too inquisitive." Jack watched the younger man. "Cheese cake okay?"

"It's your dessert, you can order what you like."

"Can't temp you then? We could share, if you like." Jack smiled and called the waiter over. "One lemon cheese cake, please, two forks. Just in case." He told Ianto.

Ianto smiled a little at that. He was so insistent, but he really was full. He was content to sit here and watch Jack. He could do it for hours and never get bored.

"Okay, but remember, you refused it." When the dessert came, Jack tucked into it. "So, I was thinking, maybe next weekend, you and me, a few days away, on our own." Jack looked up. "What do you think? No pressure. I _will_ play nice."

Ianto smiled again, all he did was smile " That would be great. Anywhere in mind?" He started turning his glass around in his hand.

"I have a cottage, just outside Sully. I have someone manage it for me. It's nothing fancy, but it's warm and cosy. I just thought...if you wanted to...we could get away. Enjoy each other's company without others watching." Jack watched the younger man. "You're the only one who knows about it." Jack took a breath. "We don't have to tell the others where we're going, just that we are. They can cover for a weekend. Gwen will revel in the authority."

Ianto smiled at the thought of having Jack to himself for the entire weekend, just them. "I would love it."

He couldn't think of anything better, he sat back as the cheesecake was bought over.

"Now, you wanna share some of this with me? We're gonna share a lot over the next, oh, thirty some odd years." Jack smiled.

Jack tucked into the cheesecake, loving every mouthful. His expression changed as he looked at his lover. Lover, he was enjoying that word. Later, he hoped, he'd enjoy his new love.

Ianto was looking out of the window, thinking how fast things were moving. He always took things slow. With Lisa, Ianto though he loved her from very early on, it just took months for him to say it to her. But here he was, with a man, his man. He took a deep breath.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you? I...find it difficult sometime, saying exactly how I feel. But not with you, Ianto Jones. You, I know I love. Have since that first night in the park. Will do until the day you die."

Ianto heard him talking and it snapped him out of his reverie. He turned to looked at Jack. "Yep I know, I love you too. I'm just thinking." He tapped his head. "Got a lot going on up here."

Jack ate his dessert, enjoying every mouthful. He wiped his mouth on the napkin. "Okay, you want coffee or shall we finish this in your office?" Ianto put 3 £10 notes on the table.

Jack shook his head then stood. "This was supposed to be a date." He picked up the notes, giving them back to Ianto. "I pay for my dates, Ianto Jones. Put this in the charity box, but not on the table. Now, scoot, mister." Jack laughed, tapping Ianto on the butt.

Ianto rolled his eyes and put it were Jack told him. He pulled his coat on before he stepped outside in to the cold Cardiff air. He pulled it tighter around him trying to block out the chill which was trying to get in. "Got to love Cardiff."

"Mmm, and the people in it," he added, putting his arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. "I'll warm you, Ianto." He kissed his cheek.

Ianto leaned on Jack and walked with him. "I know you will, you always do." He smiled.

Jack stopped abruptly and turned Ianto in his arms. He didn't care who was looking. Their lips touched for a long, deep kiss. Jack moaned slightly. This Welshman took his breath away. He adored him with a passion. This was meant to be, he was sure of it.

Ianto was shocked by the abrupt stop, but he didn't mind. He kissed Jack back, his hand's on his waist. He was perfect. The man was perfect. He felt so comfortable around him.

"I..." Jack was a little speechless. He watched the smile play across Ianto's face. "I think we better carry this on inside, or I'm gonna get arrested." He laughed.

Ianto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and nodded. He took hold of Jack's hand. "Properly a good idea. Rhiannon would _not_ approve at all." He smiled.

They went back down to the tourist office and Ianto unlocked the door. Jack allowed him through first and then followed. He could smell Ianto's cologne and it was driving him insane. He'd told Ianto that they would take this relationship slowly, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off his young lover.

Once in the lift, Jack pushed Ianto against the side and kissed him roughly. Ianto had to squirm free.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Jack," he managed, looked at him. "Slowly," was all he could say, as he blushed deeply.

He knew this must be hard for Jack. He knew so much about him. He knew the rumours, he'd read reports. Heard things from other people. He was a sex addict for all intense of purposes.

Ianto swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Jack moved back a step allowing Ianto to straighten his clothing. "No, I'm sorry. I said we'd taking it slow," he laughed nervously, "This is not slow." The lift door opened.

Ianto stepped out of the lift sorting himself out. "It's okay, I know how hard this is for you but I'm sorry I cant rush this."

"Nor should you. It's a big step for you, I know that. I don't want to spoil it by pushing you into anything. You were right to stop me. Thanks." Jack walked into the Hub. It was quiet.

Ianto narrowed his eyes and looked around, he looked at his watch someone should still be here, he turned to Jack. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them all home early, remember? Besides, there's nothing happening. We're here." Jack took his greatcoat off and threw it over the couch. "You want some coffee or something a little stronger? Scotch perhaps."

"Oh yeah," Ianto frowned, he had forgotten about that. "I'll make myself some coffee, I don't drink after a certain time," he walked over picking up the coat and hung it up.

"After a certain time. What does that mean? It's just gone 10 o'clock Ianto." Jack wasn't smiling. "I'm having a scotch and I might just have to have yours, too." He opened his desk and took out a bottle and one glass. He heard Ianto sigh.

Ianto hated it when he used that tone of voice, and he opened his mouth to respond but instead went down to the little kitchen area getting a cup down and turning on the coffee machine glad to be back somewhere familiar.

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto leave the office. Standing up he watched as the young Welshman went about making coffee. He stuck his head out the door. "Could you make that two... please? I changed my mind."

Ianto didn't respond, but heard him, so pulled another cup down and went about making the coffee. A couple of minutes later, the smell of the coffee drifted through the Hub and Ianto smiled. He filled the cups and walked back to Jack's office and put one on his desk.

Jack didn't make eye contact. Couldn't make eye contact. He began to speak. "It breaks my heart to see you unhappy and it kills me to think that I'm hurting you." He looked up, a tear in his eye. "I want you so bad, but I know I have to wait until you're ready and that's only right. I will try and not do things you don't want me to, but that's me. I want you so much, it makes me do things I shouldn't. Forgive me, please."

Ianto looked at him. "There's nothing to forgive Jack," He put his coffee down and walked over to him lifting Jack's head. "I know what your saying, I really do, but I don't want my first time with the man I love to be something I wasn't comfortable with. I want to remember it for all the right reasons, for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for making you wait. I know there are plenty of people that wouldn't, but I love you, for saying you'll wait."

Jack smiled, kissing Ianto. "Thanks. I don't want to blow it. I love your honesty and I love you."

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Ianto finished his coffee and placed the empty cup on the desk, and just sat back and watched Jack. Watched the light play around his face; he truly was very handsome. It reminded Ianto of the Greek Gods he learnt about in school. Just perfect.

Jack watched Ianto and smiled to himself. "You like what you see? There's more." He placed his cup on the coffee table and stood up. Walking around the table, he perched on the edge, looking at Ianto. "What's goin' on in that head of yours, I wonder?"

Ianto couldn't help but grin and look at him. "You, it's always about you." He took Jack's hand and kissed it softly. "Just thinking about some things I learnt in school... the times I went."

Jack looked at Ianto. "You played hooky? Ianto Jones, shame on you," He laughed, then shrugged. "I must admit, I found school very challenging. But there again, it's all different in the 51st Century." Jack elaborated. "We spent 8 hours a day actually learning. In the classroom or outside." He squeezed Ianto's hand. "I read somewhere you were bullied, is that right?" Jack turned to face the young Welshman.

Ianto looked at Jack and forced a smile. "Yep, it was nothing new. I was used to it. I started to fight back. Got suspended for it a couple of times, too." This time the smile was genuine.

"Good for you." Jack smiled, then a frown crossed his handsome face. "Did you get hurt much? I mean, when you fought back."

"Just the odd bump and scrape."

"I was never bullied. It doesn't really exist in the 51st Century. There's peace and there's war. Not much in between." He touched Ianto's arm. "The scar, is it a burn?"

Ianto looked down at the scar on his arm. "Oh, yeah," he answered. "Got a couple of scars."

Jack brushed his fingers over the scar. "Did it hurt," Jack shook his head. "Of course it did, how stupid am I?" He looked at Ianto, who just grinned. "Don't you dare answer that!"

"I don't remember too much about it, really. I was seven and I pulled a saucepan of boiling water over myself. I expect it did hurt." Ianto turned to Jack and undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt, showing him a pretty bad one on his chest. "Like I said, I have a few."

"I learn more and more about you each day, Ianto Jones. I love everything I hear about you. I don't like it all, mind." Leaning forwards, he kissed the scar on Ianto's chest. "I would never hurt you."

Ianto smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't." He closed his shirt. "They are all just buried memories now. I want to make new memories with you."

Jack stepped back and put his arms around the young Welshman's waist. "And we will, I promise. We can start a little later on, if you want." He smiled, teeth gleaming. "Tomorrow evening, we can order in. Watch a DVD on your laptop. Maybe have a few drinks. What do you think?"

"Yeah I like the idea of that," he said, leaning against Jack's chest. He closed his eyes. "I really like the idea of that."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "You...make me feel good...inside. No one has ever made me feel this good before. You know I've had a lot of lovers. You've read things down in the Archives." He smiled and blushed a little. "But I love you more than all of those others put together." He lifted Ianto's chin and looked into his blue eyes.

Ianto looked at him. "I know you do and I love you too, all of you. Even your past," he sighed contently.

Jack chuckled, tickling Ianto under the chin. "I thank you. Now, are you staying the night?"

Ianto nodded.

They both slept through until 5am.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

' _Ianto's heart was racing, he had imagined this in his head for so long. Not sex with a man, but sex with Jack. Just Jack. There was only him. He loved only him. He closed his eyes, wanting to focus on everything that was happening to him tonight._

 _Jack lightly kissed his way up from Ianto's chest to his lips. He wanted nothing more than to please this beautiful man before him. Nothing more than to teach him how he should be loved...deserved to be loved. "I adore you. Did you know that." It wasn't a question, more a statement of truth on Jack's part. "I have longed for this moment since we first met."_

 _Ianto felt his chest swell as he looked at him. " I know, I fell the same way," he leaned up and kissed him back softly running a hand down his bare back._

 _Jack let his free hand roam Ianto's torso, ending up resting on his belt buckles. He felt Ianto take a sharp intake of breath and hold it. "You can stop me at anytime, okay?"_

 _Ianto nodded. He knew he could. Of course he was scared, he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him and he would respect anything he wanted. It was just the fear of the unknown_

 _"It's okay," Jack whispered._

 _Jack slowly undid the belt while keeping eye contact with Ianto. It was important for Jack that Ianto knew he wasn't just trying to get sex from him. He wanted Ianto's first sexual experience with a man to be a memorable one...for the right reasons. He wanted Ianto to be happy after they had made love, not regretful. Jack carefully pulled down the zipper and gently lifted Ianto so he could remove his trousers. They kissed again, just for reassurance. Ianto had a hint of a smile on his face._

 _The Welshman kept his arms around Jack's neck, occasionally kissing him. He needed Jack to know that whilst he didn't want to rush this, he wasn't made of glass. He kissed down his neck._

 _Jack smiled down at the young man below him, running his hand over that temptingly flat stomach, then up to his right nipple. Experienced hands made their way to Ianto's hips, lifting them to remove the boxer shorts. Did Jack hear Ianto take a deep breath in and hold it? Was he frightening the Welshman? He searched the younger man's face for any signs of hesitance, there were none. Jack marvelled at the naked man beside him, bending down to capture those delicious lips with his own._

 _Ianto kissed him back. Jack felt so right against him. Being with him. Being in Jack's arms, being kissed by Jack, loved by Jack. There wasn't any hesitation, no regret, nerves most definitely there , but good nerves. This was new to Ianto, but he wanted it, wanted Jack so much._

 _Jack sighed as Ianto began to slip his braces off his shoulders and then turn his attention to Jack's belt. For once, he cursed himself inwardly for having both items on. Soon smaller hands where undoing his shirt, lifting his undershirt over his head. Jack carefully kicked off his boots so that Ianto could draw his trousers and boxers down his legs and join the pile of his clothes on the back of Jack's overstuffed armchair. They looked at each other, both naked now, accept for a smile that played at both men's lips. A smile that said it all._

 _Jack took Ianto into his arms, making him feel relaxed. Covering his beautiful face with kisses. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of Ianto's back, felt the muscles in his arms and then moved to his stomach. The younger man took a deep breath in, as Jack's hand moved over his manhood, bringing it to life. Jack slowly turned Ianto onto his stomach, whispering words of love all the time, never letting a second go by where there was silence. Not letting Ianto have time to think about what was happening, just loving him._

 _Taking a tube of gel from the night stand, Jack made sure it was warm before running a hand over Ianto's buttock and towards his entrance. Ianto tensed._

 _"It's okay. Let it in. I won't hurt you." Jack whispered, lovingly._

 _Ianto relaxed, as the finger entered him. Then he felt pleasure. Pleasure like he'd never known before._

 _"Gods gift to gay men," Jack said into his hair._

 _Ianto moaned as Jack moved his finger to touch his prostate The he inserted another finger, preparing him for what was to come. Then a third, scissoring him, making him ready._

 _After a few minutes, Jack withdrew his fingers and prepared himself for entry._

 _Kissing the back of his neck, Jack lay between Ianto's parted legs, and began to enter him. Making sure that his penis was well lubricated, Jack positioned himself at Ianto's entrance. He pushed gently and Ianto tensed and sighed, then relaxed. Slowly, Jack entered him, moving slowly at first, them with more urgency._

 _Ianto felt the burn, then the pleasure. He moaned._

 _Their lovemaking was made amongst soft sighs and kisses._

 _Jack whispered into Ianto's ear and Ianto spoke Jack's name._

 _As he came, Ianto had tears in his eyes and love in his heart._

 _After parting, Ianto turned over and lay in his lover's arms. Jack's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him, making him feel safe. He felt loved, protected. Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's arm and smiled._

 _Their lovemaking had been nothing like he had expected, but something he knew he would never regret, or ever forget._

 _Jack sensed a calm in the younger man. Knew that there would be no regret, no foreboding, just love and acceptance. He was in love, completely and utterly with this young Welshman and he knew he had to give him everything...but not the one thing he wished most...a life with him, forever._

 _Ianto fell asleep shortly after, he was exhausted. He'd tried to stay awake as long as possible, just lying there next to Jack, smelling his exquisite scent, but he couldn't fight it and fell asleep. Not for the first time'_

Ianto Jones dreamt of Captain Jack Harkness, his Captain Jack and the life that they might have together. It had felt so real, yet here, at 5am in the morning, he knew that Jack hadn't touched him. It was just a dream. He closed his eyes.

Jack felt Ianto wake with a start again at 6am, but kept silent. He knew that the younger man would settle again. And he did. Jack too, closed his eyes. Neither wanted morning to come.

Ianto jumped again, when the alarm woke him up, it's ringing offensive to the ears. He groaned, leaning across and shut it off, then cuddled back into Jack. He didn't want to get up. Didn't want to face reality. Not yet anyway. Today they were going to see his sister. Ianto groaned

Jack smiled to himself, as he watched Ianto turn off the offending alarm and fall back onto the bed, cuddling him. "We have at least another half hour til we need to get up. The others won't be in yet." There was a glint in Jack's blue eyes.

"Good." Ianto muttered, burying his head in Jack's chest. He pulled the blanket tighter around them. He didn't want to leave Jack, or the security of it all.

Ianto finally rolled away from Jack, trying to put the dream from last night behind him. He sat up, his naked body shining in the lamp light which was still on. Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes shining. He was happy, blissfully happy.

Jack said, looking up at Ianto. "I find myself thinking about you all the time. I can't get the image of you out of my head, and that's okay. I just want to keep you safe." He looked away. "I don't want you on any more field trips. You can stay in the Hub. I'll take Tosh with us." He didn't want to meet Ianto's eyes. he knew what he'd see there. Confusion. Disappointment. Resentment. Disbelief.

Ianto shook his head. "No Jack," he frowned. "I know you want to look after me, but I am _not_ staying in the Hub whilst you all go out and risk yourselves. I am an adult." Ianto stood up, he had a feeling this was going to happen, but he wouldn't let it.

Jack sighed and watched as Ianto turned his back on him. He knew he had gone too far. "Okay. But you do as I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

"You can't treat me like I'm some sort of a kid, Jack. Not because of us. I don't expect to be treated any different to the others in or out side the Hub."

Jack closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. I just..." He looked up, locking eyes with his lover. "I can't bare the thought of losing you...not now. Not ever."

"Your not going to lose me. I have survived Torchwood this long haven't I?"

"Just," Jack answered. "You could have died at Torchwood One."

"But you didn't know me then!"

Jack smiled sadly. "What a tragedy that would have been."

Ianto crawled over to Jack on the bed and kissed him. "Don't baby me, nothing is going to happen to me. Your not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"I hope you're right." Jack kissed his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "I don't mean to fuss, but you're the best thing that's happened to me in a whole lot of years. Be patient with me. I'll learn. Promise."

Ianto smiled and leaned on him. "I'll be patient, _I_ promise," he looked up and kissed his jaw. Ianto stayed in Jack's arms for the next half hour. "Come on, we should get ready for work," he smiled.

Jack agreed, nodding. "I guess we should. Beat you to the shower, you wash my back. You beat me, you wash my back." Jack threw back the covers, running to the bathroom. He felt better.

Ianto ran ahead of him and ducked under his arm getting in to the bathroom before him. "Never challenge me, Harkness, you wont win," he grinned and leaned in to the shower turning it on.

"I figured you'd take the bait. Got you to run the shower, didn't I?" Jack smiled wickedly.

Ianto put his hand's on his hips, he then stepped into the shower before Jack could answer and grabbed the shower gel.

Jack chuckled, grabbing Ianto's hand and taking the shower gel from him. "You are asking for it, Ianto. I'm just the person to take you down a peg or three." He kissed Ianto's hand. "Now, wash my back...please."

Ianto looked at him. "Since you said please." He grabbed the sponge and taking the shower gel from Jack put some of the gel on it and started washing Jack's back, occasionally leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," said Jack, leaning back into Ianto's touch. "I could get used to this." They showered and then Jack got dressed in his usual undershirt, blue shirt, trouser and braces. He stood back and let Ianto look his over. "Will I do?"

"You'll do," he grinned. Ianto stood in front of the mirror making sure his suit was perfect and his tie was straight. " Let's go face the world."

Jack looked at his lover. "Yeah. Let's see what it can throw at us today, shall we." Jack climbed the ladder to his office, followed by Ianto. "I guess the others will be in shortly. Better be on my best behaviour."

"You better, I'll go sort out of the coffee," he kissed him softly before walking out of the office and straight over to the coffee room and turning on the coffee machine.

Jack watched as Ianto went to the kitchen to make coffee. He wondered if the younger man was happy. He seemed like he was. Jack knew he was. The world was a better place with Ianto Jones in it. And in his life.

They were going to see Rhiannon this afternoon. Ianto's stomach began to knot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ianto had coffee ready for all of them by the time they arrived and placed it on their desks. Again Tosh was the only one to say thank you, but he didn't care. It maybe would of bothered him any other day, but not today, not now.

Jack watched as the other members of the team arrived. He wondered what they would make of his and Ianto's newly formed relationship. Owen was always on about him 'shagging' Ianto. Now, he would be. Well, maybe...soon.

Around midday, Tosh frowned looking at the computer. "Huge energy burst, Jack, in Grangetown."

Jack took a deep breath and looked from Tosh to Ianto and back to Tosh. "Okay. Let's get to the SUV. Owen, Gwen...Ianto, with me. Keep us informed Toshiko."

Ianto smiled as he was told to go with him, he glad he had learnt from their little chat earlier. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the SUV.

Jack inhaled deeply, watching Ianto disappear through the cog door. Tosh smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. He followed Gwen through the door and out to the SUV. Owen rode shotgun.

Ianto was in the back looking at the monitors. "The spike's getting bigger!" he frowned, as he typed quickly.

"Damn!" Jack didn't like the sound of that at all. "Okay, Owen, you're with me. Ianto, I need you to stay at the monitor and guide us to where the spike's comin' from. Okay?"

Ianto met his eyes in the mirror and went to argue but instead he bit his tongue. "Fine" he looked back down to the monitor. He sighed as the SUV came to a stop and Owen and Jack got out.

"I need Owen with me," explained Jack, "And I need nimble finger that know what they're doing on the monitor," he added. He hoped Ianto would make eye contact and realise that he wasn't just trying to keep him safe. He needed Ianto in the SUV, guiding them. Ianto kept his head lowered, and Jack sighed.

Ianto heard the doors slam behind them and he leaned back in the chair, he decided to talk to Owen instead. "Owen you need to turn left when you get to the end of the road"

Owen looked at Jack and then touched his coms. "Yeah, thanks for that, but isn't Jack still in charge?"

Jack stopped and looked at Owen, who shrugged.

"You can relay anything to him can't you?" Ianto bit back and muted the coms, typing at the keyboard looking for directions.

Owen raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on between the two men, but the spoke anyway, "Yeah, I can do that... Why exactly? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Ianto gave him directions to the energy source and sat back, tapping his hands on the door. He shook his head and tapped a couple of keys and then picked up the portable tracker. He got out of the SUV locking it, then started following it himself he. H wasn't going to stay behind.

Jack looked at Owen as he barked out the direction Ianto had given him.

"Don't blame me. You must have pissed him off."

"I need you here with me. He knows more about computers and monitors than you." Jack shook his head. "He takes things too ...seriously."

"Mmm, tell me about it."

Ianto was nearly caught up with them when he stopped suddenly, feeling something that made the hair stand up at the back of his neck. He turned slowly, touching his coms. "Jack, I think there ..." Then static burst into his ear, which made him pull the coms out and throw it to the floor. "Arhh!"

"Ianto, where are you? I said to stay in the car. Ianto! Ianto?" Running back the way they came, Jack searched the way ahead for any signs of his lover.

Owen followed after him. "Can't Tea Boy understand orders?" He yelled, as he ran.

All there was lying on the floor a couple of feet away from the SUV were the coms link and the tracker.

Owen crouched down " Jack, these must be Ianto's"

"I told him to stay in the car!" Jack looked around them, then picked up the tracker and Ianto's coms devise. Touching his own ear, Jack spoke. "Tosh, activate Ianto's internal scanner. See if you can pick him up."

"Will do. Isn't he with you?"

"Just do it!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "What's with you and Ianto, Jack? You're not screwing him, are you?"

Jack shot Owen an evil glare. He didn't need this now. He just needed to know that Ianto was safe. He would deal with him not obeying orders later.

Tosh came back over the coms. "For some reason it's not showing anything. says it's offline."

"How can that be, Jack? They should never be offline."

Jack looked around him. "We need to find him and fast." Jack switched on the tracker. "It's still working," he pointed. "That way."

"I'll keep trying Jack." Tosh muttered in to the coms then cut them.

Ianto looked around everything was quiet, so quiet, he put his hand to his coms before realising he had taking it out. " Damn! Jack!" he yelled.

Jack sighed once or twice then strained his ears. "Did you hear something?"

Owen looked around. "No."

"Listen."

They both stood still and listened.

"Over there," pointed Owen.

Ianto felt something touch him and he jumped and turned seeing Jack. He felt relief washing through him, as he slumped into him and passed out in his arms.

Scooping him up as if he were a child, Jack carried Ianto back to the SUV, placing him on the back seat.

Owen got in beside him, taking his pulse. "There's blood in his right ear, that's why he threw the coms away."

Jack nodded. "Is he okay?"

"Better get him back to the Hub, I wanna check him over. Tell Gwen to get the autopsy table ready."

Jack did as he was told on the drive back, Owen stayed in the back with Ianto. Jack kept looking in the rear view mirror.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you to sleeping together, or what?"

"It's more then that Owen, we love each other," he glanced back at Ianto, his heart was aching, he needed to know he was okay.

"Shit!" said Owen. "And when exactly did that happen?" he shook his head. "Gwen will go ape shit." He shook his head. "Going on a date is one thing, but love…"

Jack ignored the last remark. "The last couple of days." He sighed. "I …have loved him…for so long…"

Owen kept his fingers on Ianto's pulse, he frowned. "His pulse just doubled in speed," he looked down at Ianto whose eyes were moving frantically under his eyes lids.

"Step on it, Jack. I'm not happy with his eye movement. I'm not sure if he's unconscious or asleep."

Jack put his foot down on the pedal. "What's going on with him!"

Owen looked at him. "I don't know!"

Once back at the Water Tower, Jack carried Ianto to the secret lift, while Owen parked the SUV. Going straight to the autopsy room, Jack laid Ianto on the table, waiting for Owen.

"You have to help him. I can't lose him, not now."

"Your not going to lose him, he'll be fine. He's just attention seeking coz he didn't get to leave the SUV." Owen was working whilst he was talking checking his vitals.

"I'd forgive him that if he was," Jack whispered, "But he isn't, is he?" Jack looked down as Ianto began to shake uncontrollably. Owen held his shoulders, talking to him. "Come on Tea Boy, now's not the time for dancin'. Open your eyes... Open your bloody eyes, dammit!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Ianto suddenly stopped shaking, his body going slack. His eyes rolling back in his head, but the monitor Owen had attached to him, showed a steady heartbeat.

"That seems to have done the trick," said Owen, running a hand over his face. "I need to scan him. Help me with the portable scanner will you Jack?"

Jack just stood there, staring at the motionless Ianto.

"Jack?" said Owen, "Now, Jack."

Jack ...snapped out of it. "What? Oh, right."

Owen scanned Ianto. "His brain is still active, so no change there," he smiled.

Ianto was asleep or was he, he was in a room, a locked room, he walked over to the door and banged on it. "Hello!" he yelled. "Jack!" at that moment the monitor started going mad.

"What the hell is goin' on? Owen, what is making him do that?"

"I don't know. The brain monitor has gone haywire." Owen looked around the room and then at Jack. "The lights are on, but no one's at home Jack. Ianto isn't with us...not mentally, anyway."

"Jack there isn't much more we can do at this stage. Tosh is trying to find out what the energy source is. Ianto is stable, I suggest you get some rest. We have no idea how long this will last," said Gwen.

Jack stood his ground, taking his greatcoat off. "I'm staying right where I am. I love him, Gwen. I'm not goin' anywhere until we get him back. Understood?" Jack turned to speak to Tosh. "What have you got?"

"It's still out there, but not as big. It's smaller by a third."

Jack sighed. "Come on Ianto, you can fight this. I know you can." Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. "Come back to me." He whispered. "Please."

Ianto spun, he felt something on his hand, he touched his hand. "Jack," he muttered.

"JACK CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted. The brain monitor going haywire again as if in response.

"We need to get into his mind." He turned to Gwen. "Get me the mind probe."

"Jack, you can't use that on Ianto." Gwen protested.

"Do I have to go get it myself?"

"No." Gwen went off and came back a few minutes later with the probe. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you love him as you say you do, you could be killing him."

Jack took the probe and kept eye contact with Gwen. "It might be his only chance."

"I'm pulling you out the moment I feel something is wrong, Jack." Owen looked at him.

Jack nodded. "Understood." He lifted Ianto's head and put the mind probe on him. Standing back he flipped the switch, than moved the dial. "What is in there, Ianto?"

Ianto began to twitch, but no words escaped, so pushed the dial to another level. "Come on."

Ianto writhed on the table, Owen holding his shoulders so he didn't fall off.

"Arhh!" Ianto's eyes flew open. "Leave me in peace. This body is mine."

Jack didn't recognise the voice coming from Ianto's lips. "We have searched long enough. A few more hours and we will be reunited...forever!"

Ianto lashed out at Owen, knocking him to the floor. He pulled off the wires covering his arms and scrambled of the table. "Ours, just need time. Stay away from us." Ianto backed up against the wall.

"You can't have him. He's mine!" said Jack, moving towards Ianto. "Get the hell out of his mind, right now!"

"We are not one yet. We need to reunite ourselves. Be strong again."

"Not in his body you don't."

"We need a body."

Owen had a thought. "A Weevil. We have three in cells. They could use one of them, couldn't they?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I'll bring one up...unconscious of course."

Owen nodded.

"No, this body is perfect. It understands us. It understands what we need, what we want, how we need it." Ianto moved along the wall to the stairs. "We must complete what was started or he will die. We will all die."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here. Not in his body. Take the one I am offering or you will die. I promise you that."

"Jack!" Owen moved forward.

"It's your choice." Jack said, offering his hand. "Come... with me. I know this other body will suit you better. It's ten times stronger."

"We will view it," said Ianto.

Jack nodded.

"Show us the body. You need to show it to us now, before it's too late." Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes white.

Jack moved towards the stairs. "Follow me. It's easier if I take you to the Weevil. As I said, it's powerful."

They walked to the stairs leading down to the cells, then along to the first looked inside, saw the creature, smiled... "It is indeed strong. Stronger than this one."

Jack nodded.

"We will think about it."

"For how long?"

"Mmm, maybe you are right."

Ianto stood stock still, his eyes opening wide, as a beam of light leapt from them and into the Weevil. Ianto collapsed against Jack, strong arms enveloping him.

"Ianto!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack waited for the others to go about their duties before talking to Ianto. "I don't think you're in any condition to see your sister this afternoon. Give me her number and I'll arrange another day."

Ianto was in no mood to take orders. His eyes ached and his ears rang. "I'm fine."

Jack tutted. "Are you sure?"

"I said, I'm fine!"

This was getting out of hand. It seemed Ianto was deliberately annoying Jack. Ianto had to be spoken to.

His head throbbing, he wanted nothing more then to just crawl into bed with Jack and forget any of this happened, he needed to forget.

Jack turned to Ianto and said at last, "We need to talk about what happened here today. Why you disobeyed me." He didn't look at Ianto.

Ianto looked at him. "Can we talk about this later?"

Jack gave him one of his looks. "Alright. But talk about it we will. Count on it."

"Yeah I know Jack." Ianto sighed.

Jack followed after Ianto. "What is it with you? Ever since we...started sleeping together, you go all gung ho on me. Do you have a death wish by any chance? I seems like it from where I'm standing."

"No I don't have a death wish. I want to be involved. I don't want to be treated like I'm a bloody kid!"

"Then stop acting like one and get a grip! I gave you my reasons for having you stay in the car.. Owen is a doctor, not a computer expert. I needed you to be there for us. You nearly got us all killed!."

"I'm not a damn computer expert, I'm a bloody Tea Boy!. A fucking cleaner, Jack. That's all I am to Torchwood!"

Jack grabbed him by both arms, shaking him. "You are so much more, but you just don't see it. You put yourself down. You always have." Jack stepped closer, but kept hold of his arms. "You are my anchor. You ground me. I depend on you. I love you."

"You love me, but I am no use to Torchwood. The others wouldn't even notice if I was gone. I clean up all your shit and that's how you like it. No one even notices, they don't even look up most of the time. They wouldn't even notice if I was dead," he spat, looked at Jack.

"That's not true, Ianto. I know Tosh loves you, in her own way. Owen and Gwen both like you. We'd all miss you. The place would fall apart without you...and so would I." A single tear trickled down Jack's face.

Ianto leaned in and kissed his cheek were the tear had fell, Jack still holding his arms. "I'm sorry, but its best for all of us if I do this."

Jack shook his head. "Do what? I don't understand. I thought you were happy. That I made you happy."

"You do make me happy. I want you and I need you, Jack," he muttered. " But the rest of it, I don't know. I'll find an office job, I can manage that, something different."

Jack pulled away and went to stand by the Water Tower. "Then do what you have to. Don't spare a thought for us."

"Nothing about us has to change!"

Jack hung his head, but didn't answer. He went straight to his office, closing the door. Ianto followed him. "Jack, don't walk away from me."

Jack stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the young Welshman. "I think you have that turned around, Ianto. You're the one leaving me...us. If you can't take orders, fine, leave, but you'll be back. Count on it." Jack sat behind his desk again. "I'll send you your things and give you a months severance pay." Picking up his pen, Jack got on with paperwork, leaving Ianto stood there.

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, anything but he was so shocked, stunned he pulled his ID out and put it on Jack's desk and then walked out. He left going back to his apartment and he went about cleaning his already spotless kitchen. He would prove to Jack he could work somewhere else, any were else.

Ianto was down on his hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor with bleach, he needed to keep busy, needed to be doing something, he couldn't give himself time to think, the smell was overwhelming but he didn't realise, he didn't smell it.

Jack decided to knock on the door first, use his key later. "Ianto, open up." he knocked again. "I know you're in there." Jack dug into his greatcoat pocket, pulling out the key Ianto gave him. As he opened the door, the strong smell of bleach hit him. "Ianto!" Rushing through the flat, Jack found Ianto collapsed on the kitchen floor. "No, not again!" Opening all the windows, he carried Ianto into the bedroom, placing him on the bed. "Ianto, can you hear me? Ianto!"

Ianto stirred a little, his eyes fluttering open. He saw it was Jack and tried to sit up. "Jack," he groaned, trying to pull his arms out of his grip. " I'm fine."

Jack sighed, frustrated, annoyed and concerned. "No, you're not. You're really not. What possessed you to use neat bleach?" He shook his head. "Owen needs to check you out."

"He isn't my doctor anymore. I'll be fine," Ianto's head was pounding. He lay back on the bed, taking deep breaths. "Why are you here, Jack? Are we going to see my sister?""

"No! I didn't like the way we left it. I do love you, you know that. We need you at the Hub. Not just for cleaning and making coffee. You are the best archivist I know. You understand shorthand. Have a photographic memory. You're computer illiterate. Need I say more?" Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "Please, Ianto, come back with me in the morning."

Ianto didn't have the energy to fight him anymore, he was exhausted. He just wanted things to be easy. Ianto just nodded and closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep, just wake up tomorrow and it all to be over.

Jack lay beside him, taking him into his arms. Ianto didn't fight him, but instead snuggled closer.

"Rhi is gonna be furi…"

Ianto was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Laying Ianto back down on the bed, Jack took off his own coat and boots, got on the bed and took his lover into his arms. He sighed, kissing the sleeping man's forehead.

Somehow, Jack had to make his lover see sense and return with him to the Hub the next morning. It wasn't going to be easy, but Jack was up for the challenge.

Ianto slept soundly for the rest of the night. Jack was relieved.

Ianto heard his usual alarm go off but, he didn't bother getting up. He let it ring and when it ended, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He wasn't going back to the Hub with Jack.

Jack let the alarm ring, he was awake anyway. He felt Ianto move and then drift back off to sleep. He sighed. _'The kid can sleep through anything'_ he thought riley. It was going to be one of those mornings, he could feel it in his bones. Ianto was going to take some persuading, but Jack knew he'd win out in the end.

Ianto slept til around midday, when he stirred. He stretched and turned in Jack's arms. "Jack!" He rubbed at his eyes. "You should be in work."

"I was kindda hopin' you'd join me." Jack sighed, kissing Ianto's forehead and stroking his hair. "Please, reconsider. I want you with me. With Torchwood."

"No, Jack," he said and closed his eyes. "I'm not going back to Torchwood. Hire someone else."

Jack sat up, bringing Ianto with him. "You can be one stubborn so-of-a-bitch when you want to." Letting the younger man go, he threw back the covers and put his legs over the edge, turning his back on his lover. "Okay, so what if I wanna protect you. You'd do the same for me." He turned to face Ianto. "But I did need you in the SUV, you know that, but won't admit it." He sighed. "Come on, Ianto. Please, do this for me."

Ianto lay back down on the bed. "I have to go to the job centre today, to look for another job." He was determined to show the others, he wasn't going to run back to them after a day. He was stronger then they all thought and he'd show them.

"Where does that leave us?" Jack stood up and faced the younger man. "You gonna replace me at the job centre, too?"

"No of course not. I still love you, you know that."

Jack pushed his hands deep into his pockets. "You think?" He sighed. "I'm not so sure. You openly defied me, twice. Put others at risk. Now you wanna leave Torchwood. I can't let you. You know too much."

"Then Retcon me," he said, looking at Jack blankly. "If you think I'm going to betray you, then Retcon me!"

Jack shook his head. "That wouldn't work, and you know it. Your mind's too sharp to be Retconed. I'd have to triple the dose and you'd be lift with brain damage."

"Are you leaving me Jack, is that it?" he sat up. "Because I want to do something different, are you going to leave me because of that!"

Jack's eyes turned black with anger. "I am not leaving you! You're the one lookin' for a way out! A new job? But I can't stand by and watch you throw everything away. I won't stand by!"

"I am not throwing everything away. Have you ever thought that maybe I want to go back to university or learn something different? I am still young!"

Jack nodded. "Yes you are. And I'm over 150 years old." He backed away, holding his hands up. "You do what you wanna do, Ianto. I'm outta here."

"Yeah go on, walk away like you always do. Fuck you, Jack! I'm not going to be running to you anymore!"

Jack leapt at the younger man, grabbing him by the shoulders. "When have I ever made you 'run to me'? You came to me because you love me." Jack let him go. "Or so I thought. Not enough it seems. You jump ship at the first sign of a leak."

"I'm not jumping ship, Torchwood has been the best and worst times of my entire life. I lost Lisa there, but I found you. maybe I don't want to risk my life every time I go to work. Maybe I want to grow old and be with you. I want to be normal. I want to be a secretary or work in a library. What's wrong with that?"

"You knew what you were getting into when Torchwood One recruited you. You lived through Canary Wharf. What happened to Lisa was tragic, but you got through it. You're life will never be normal. Not after what you've been through. What you've seen." Jack looked away. "As for me. Well...if you want normal, forget me. Have a normal life. Get married. Have kids. Be a secretary. 9 to 5 humdrum job. You'd get bored in a week. No, a day. Admit it." Jack sat down on the bed and put his boots on. "I'll leave you to it then, shall I? Send me a post card from your 'normal' life."

Ianto sat on the bed looking at Jack. He sighed, got off the bed, walking around to Jack and pulled his boots out of his hand. "I want a life with you in it. I just... Torchwood, they don't give a damn. They don't notice me, let alone appreciate me. You haven't even noticed, it haven't you Jack?"

"They appreciate you in their own way. Hell, I was the same before... Live with it, Ianto. Not everyone falls over themselves to be nice." Jack picked up the boots Ianto had dropped. "Let me know how your new life goes."

Ianto watched him leave, half expecting him to turn around when he got to the door and return to the bedroom. Jack kept on going, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

I single tear slipped down the young Welshman's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack leaned against the black SUV staring up at Ianto's kitchen window. He had half a mind to go back up there and knock some sense into the younger man... verbally, that is. But instead, he got into the car and drove away. He thought he saw the curtain move, but still he left.

Ianto stayed were he was after seeing him drive away, he felt stupid, no he felt like a child again being shouted at for doing or saying something wrong, undermined. He sunk down to the floor and he cried. After a while, he didn't know why he was crying anymore but he did. Then he made himself stop, he couldn't cry anymore. He showered, and got changed in to his best suit and then opened his lap top. Time for Job Hunting.

He needed to do this for himself to prove he could do it, that he wasn't completely and utterly dependent on Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood.

Jack parked the car a few hundred yards down the street and just sat there. He didn't want to go back to the Hub. He knew Owen would shake his head and tell him to let Ianto go. But he wouldn't...couldn't. He loved him too much.

He watched as the young Welshman came out of the building, dressed in the suit Jack loved, and walk to his car.

Ianto had quite a few contacts. He knew he could get a job easily and after one phone call, he had a interview set up within the hour. He got in to his car, pulled his seat belt on and started the engine. Pulling away, he drove past the SUV, not noticing it there, Ianto drove to a law firm in the posh part of the Quay.

Jack watched Ianto drive passed and saw that he didn't seem to look in his direction. Maybe he hadn't seen the SUV. Starting the engine, Jack follows Ianto, keeping a few cars behind him. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he had to fight to control his breathing. Was he really losing Ianto? Did he really intend to leave Torchwood? To leave him? Jack couldn't let either happen. He had to change the younger man's mind, one way or another. Jack's sanity depended on it.

Ianto parked up and got out, striding confidently up to the office. Half an hour later, he was back outside by his car, grinning. He started his new job as a legal secretary tomorrow. He knew he could do it.

By the look of triumph on his face, Jack guessed that Ianto got the job he'd had the interview for. He hung his head. Unbeknown to him, Ianto strolled over to the SUV, tapping on the window. Jack looked up, a look of utter desperation and defeat on his handsome face.

"If your going to follow someone, you need to do a better job at doing it," he looked at Jack. "Just because I'm no longer working for Torchwood, it doesn't mean I don't want to still be with you."

"Yeah, that'll work. What do we do? Stay at your place? You know as well as I do that that wouldn't work. Or we'd see each other on the weekend...maybe." Jack shook his head. "I really thought you loved me as much as I love you. Was I wrong?"

"How dare you say that!" he growled, pushing away from the door and walked away from the SUV. How could he even say that. Was he going to use guilt to get him back?

Jack sighed, thumping the steering wheel in desperation. He pushed open the door and got out, just standing there, watching the man he loved, walk away from him . "Ianto, wait. Please." Jack was lost for words, then said. "I know you love me, and I shouldn't have said that...I don't know what else to do or say to get you to come back." He looked at his hands. "I guess I should let you get on with your life. Stop trying to change your mind. As long as I'm still a part of you life, that it." Jack locked eyes with the younger man.

Ianto stared right back. "I don't want to lose you, Jack You're my life, but I think I need...no I do need something that's mine. Why don't you move in with me, then you can see me more. We can make this work, Jack."

Jack forced a smile. "I'll try, I really will. I have a few things at the flat. I'll bring more over with me...maybe tonight?" He looked at Ianto for conformation, then got back into the SUV. "A legal secretary, are we? Enjoy your new job, Ianto."

"I'll see you tonight then?" he called back to him hopefully. He didn't need to wait for an answer. Ianto knew he would come, he had to come. So he got in his car and started the engine. He needed to get the flat sorted, and make dinner for them.

Jack sat behind the wheel, not starting the engine. Not looking at anything in particular. He was thinking about what to tell the rest of the team when he got back. Tosh definitely wouldn't understand. She loved Ianto like a brother.

Ianto drove home and let himself in. He was smiling. He wasn't sure of the reason why. Maybe it was because Jack had agreed to move in with him or maybe it was because he had a new challenge ahead of him. What ever it was, he wasn't going to knock it. He started cleaning up.

Jack got back to the Hub, three pairs of eyes watching him as he climbed the stairs up to his office.

Owen shook his head. "Leave 'im." He told Gwen, as she moved towards the stairs.

Jack sat behind his desk for few minutes, before going down to his bunker and packing a duffle bag.

Ianto finished cleaning and then showered and changed in to jeans and Welsh rugby jersey and started cooking Jack's favourite.

"Ianto isn't coming back anytime soon," Jack told them. "He's already got a new job." He looked down at his bag. "I'm moving in with him." Tosh smiled. "I'm going round there now. I expect he'll be cooking my favourite meal."

"Do you have one...?" Inquired Owen.

"I have quite a few, actually." Jack smiled. He left and drove to Ianto's flat.

His and Ianto's now.

Ianto was standing at the stove stirring the sauce for their food and he sung along to the song that was playing on the radio, he had rolled up the sleeves of his jersey.

Using his key, Jack let himself into the flat. He stood in the hallway, listening to Ianto sing long to the radio. He smiled. The younger man had a great voice. He thought he better let him know he was here. "Ianto," he called out.

Ianto stopped singing and turned the heat down on the stove and walked out to greet Jack. "Hey," he said, walking over and kissed him. "Dinner won't be long Do you want a drink?" He slipped his arms around Jack's waist.

"Yeah, a drink would be great." Jack put his hand inside his coat pocket and brought out a small package, giving it to Ianto. "A congratulations on your new job gift," he said, handing it to his young lover.

Ianto frowned. "You didn't have to get me anything Jack." But he pulled back from Jack and opened it, he opened the box and looked down at it.

Jack knew that Ianto had a passion for stopwatches. He'd chosen well, he hoped. He watched the expression on the Welshman's face.

Ianto's eyes widened as he pulled out a silver stopwatch. He traced the engraved patterns on it, then looked up at Jack. "It's beautiful. Thank you." He clutched it to his chest and kissed Jack tenderly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's slim waist, pulling him to him. "I love you," he whispered into his hair. "I don't wanna do anything to jeopardise that."

"Nothing is going to jeopardize what we have. We won't let it." He held Jack at arms length. "I have to do this, Jack." He shook his head. "Maybe I won't like it. Maybe it doesn't work out. But I have to try. Can you understand that. just that, nothing we wont let it happen okay" He smiled. "Besides, we wont let anything happen, okay?"

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms. "You got that right. I can't live without you. Not now. I love you too much."

Ianto smiled and rested his head on Jack's chest for a couple of minutes. "Better check on the food. Do you want coffee or something stronger?"

"Do you have any white wine? I could drink something refreshing."

Ianto went out into the kitchen and checked the fridge. He had three bottles of wine chilling nicely.


End file.
